Possession
by pseudocat
Summary: Sasuke smiled. "He is in my blood, Inuzuka, and I am in his."


This...just kinda poured out a couple of days ago when I was wondering what would happen if Kiba and Naruto got together...and Sasuke was still in love with Naruto...

Disclaimer : No, I don't own Naruto. Or Kiba or Sasuke. More's the pity.

--

**Possession**

It was late in the evening when Kiba Inuzuka finally reached Konoha. It had been a tough mission, requiring nearly all the power he and Akamaru had, and he was exhausted. He, nonetheless, hurried to his apartment, anxious to see the one person he'd longed to see since he'd left the Hidden Leaf village.

He let himself in, silently, sniffing around for the familiar scent of his loved one. The light in the kitchen was on, and he could hear someone singing softly. Smiling gently to himself, he tiptoed across the room to the kitchen and peeked in, not wanting to intrude.

Naruto's back was to him, and he looked completely engrossed in what he was doing. Kiba felt a strange warmth creeping into his heart. How he had missed this, during those long, lonely hours in the field…

Without turning around, or stopping what he was doing, Naruto suddenly spoke. "Kiba, if you're going to just stand there all night, you might as well come in and help."

Kiba laughed. The little fox never failed to surprise him. "So you knew I was here? For how long?"

Naruto turned around and grinned at him. "Well, I sensed you coming in the front door but you didn't seem to want to be noticed so I didn't say anything. Until you decided to just stand around, and not lend a hand."

" I see. When did you get so good, kid? You could probably give me a worthwhile fight now."

"Don't call me kid. And in case you've forgotten, I became a chuunin before you_ and_ I was a jounin for a whole year before you made the cut, so I think we know who the superior shinobi is, in this relationship…"

"Ha, don't make me laugh. I could beat your pretty little ass whenever I wanted."

"Now you're making _me_ laugh."

Kiba drew closer and put his arms around Naruto. Thank God for the couple of inches he had over the little runt, or he'd never have heard the end of it. He looked down at Naruto and decided to risk it. " So you haven't grown at all since I've been gone, have you?"

Naruto glared at him. " Stuff it, Dog Breath, if you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight."

Inner Kiba cackled. Success!

He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender and backed away a bit. "Alright, okay, I'm sorry! You're just so easy to bait though, I couldn't help myself."

Naruto growled. "Kiba…"

Kiba chuckled and put his arms around Naruto again. "Okay, I give. I won't do it again."

Naruto rolled his eyes. " Yeah, I believe you." He said dryly. Then, giving in, he leaned up to give Kiba a gentle kiss and asked, "So, how was the mission?"

Kiba turned to the counter and snagged a piece of tomato before replying. "It was…rough. We managed to get the item we were supposed to and we were on our way out when this Sound shinobi spotted us. He saw right through our transformation jutsus! He raised the alarm so all the guards in the palace came…it took everything we had just to get out of that place, then when we finally did get out, half the army began hunting for us so we had to scram even faster…and we were all practically out of chakra at that point..Hinata was practically unconcious...Tsunade's got her in the hospital right now..Shino as well, though they should be letting him out now, he only had a shoulder wound...I had to take two food pills just to get back here…"

Naruto looked alarmed. "_Two_ food pills? Kiba, you must be exhausted!" His eyes were wide with concern. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital as well…I don't even know how you're _awake_ right now, let alone standing up…"

Kiba shook his head frantically. Like hell he was leaving Naruto now. Especially since…

"I'm fine! Really! I'm not even that badly hurt, just a few cuts and bruises! I'm just a little tired…I'll be fine after I've got a little sleep…really…" He looked at Naruto innocently.

Naruto looked a little mollified, if not entirely convinced. "Well…alright. We won't go tonight. But if you collapse or anything, I'm going to take you to Tsunade at once, and you're going with me to Sakura tomorrow, so we can get you checked out, just in case..Kiba? Kiba! Are you even listening to me?"

Kiba had turned to the window and was peering out intently. So he had thought right…

Just then Naruto's voice broke into his thoughts. "Kiba? Are you okay? Maybe I _should_ call Sakura over right now…"

He turned back to Naruto, "No! No, I'm fine! I was just thinking about something…"

Naruto looked a little suspicious. "Care to share? After all, it's not often I get to hear those words from your mouth…"

Kiba caught Naruto in his arms again. "Shut it, you." He took a deep breath and bent down to lean his forehead against Naruto's as Naruto's arms came up to settle around his waist. "I was just thinking about how much I missed this." He pulled Naruto closer and put his forehead on Naruto's shoulder. "How much I missed you."

He felt breathless all of a sudden, like if he didn't do something, _say _something, all this would disappear. He had to make this real.

"Naruto, I love you. I love you so much."

He didn't see Naruto's eyes widen, then fill with tears. "Kiba…" he whispered. Then, after a moment's pause, "I love you too." He pulled Kiba closer, as close as he could, before Kiba gently pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Naruto…" he whispered, as softly as he could, not wanting to break the moment, "How about we skip dinner?"

--

Kiba couldn't sleep. He sat up in bed, and took a glance at the blonde sleeping beside him. So beautiful…even when he was asleep. He got out of the bed and took one more look, to make sure his lover was still asleep, before walking over to the window, and flinging it open.

Cool night air streamed into the room, making Naruto shiver and snuggle deeper into the blankets, still fast asleep.

Kiba didn't register the coolness of the night, however, as he stared with unbridled loathing at the person sitting on a branch outside.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Sasuke just looked at him, his face blank, as usual.

"What do you want?"

"That's not your concern, Inuzuka. It doesn't involve you. Besides, don't play dumb. You perfectly well why I'm here. You sensed me when you were in the kitchen, didn't you?"

Kiba chose to pay attention only to the first part. "Like hell, it isn't my concern. _Anything_ to do with Naruto involves me, Uchiha."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be very attentive towards other people's property, Inuzuka. Don't you know that covetous behaviour is a sin?"

Kiba snarled. "_Don't you dare talk about him like that._ You have no right to call him yours anymore. You lost any claim you had to him when you decided to leave with that bastard Orochimaru."

Sasuke leaned forward, a smirk playing across his features. "And you believe that _you_ have a claim to him?"

"You left him behind, Uchiha! You shattered him completely! And when he finally realised you weren't coming back, I had to pick up the pieces! You have no idea of the pain you caused him, Uchiha! You have no idea how difficult it was to get him back from the edge!" his breathing had sped up, and he stopped to get back.

Sasuke's face was hidden in shadows, and he sat there, without a word or gesture to show he was even listening, and yet Kiba kew that all of the raven's attention was on him.

He stood straighter and smiled.

"But now, he's moved on. He's forgotten you, Uchiha. He can't even tell when you're nearby. He's finally come back to normal, Uchiha. He's happy again. Without you."

Sasuke leaned forward again, out of the shadows, just enough to let Kiba see the condescending smile on his face. "Is that really what you think, Inuzuka? That Naruto is truly happy again? Do you really think that he'll ever be happy with you? Without me? If you do, then you should know, Inuzuka-it's all a lie."

"Shut up. Naruto is _mine_ now. He belongs to me. I will never let you get near him again."

Sasuke almost chuckled. "You're delusional, Inuzuka. He will never belong to you, or to anyone else. Because you see, Inuzuka, Naruto is in my _blood_, and I am in his. He will never get the same satisfaction and pleasure from anyone but me. And he will not_ love_ anyone like he loves me. He has the same yearning for me that I do for him."

"I love him. _Better_ than you ever could. And he loves me. You heard him, didn't you Uchiha?"

"Yes, I heard him. But have _you _ever seen his eyes, Inuzuka? They say completely different things."

Kiba closed his eyes, as if doing that would make Sasuke vanish, and make Sasuke's words untrue. No. Naruto was _his._ Naruto was his goddamn world and he'd be damned if he'd let Uchiha of all people take him away.

He opened his eyes and smirked at Sasuke who just raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give Rock Lee a chance with Naruto before I give him to you, Uchiha."

Sasuke sighed in mild exasperation. "Now you're just being childish, Inuzuka." He looked up, his dark eyes hidden. "Why don't you just give up, Inuzuka? We both know what the end will be, anyway."

Kiba, however, was ignoring him in favour of something that had just struck him.

"Tell me, Uchiha? How long has it been since you've held Naruto?"

Sasuke was completely still, and Kiba knew he had finally hit a nerve.

"How long has it been since Naruto's been in your arms? How long since you've kissed him? Made love to him?"

Sasuke stiffening was the only indication Kiba had that the rogue nin was still listening.

"I know you've been watching us for a while, Uchiha. How many times have you wished you were in my place? How many times tonight?"

The shadows had swallowed Sasuke so completely that Kiba wasn't even totally sure that he was still there.

"He used to have dreams about you, Uchiha. Did you know that? Every night. He called out to you in his sleep, sometimes, begging you not to go, to come back, _to not stop what you were doing…_"

He continued. "He hasn't had any dreams about you for a while now. I haven't heard him utter your name, even in his sleep, for over a year now, Uchiha. Do you know what that tells me? That he's forgotten you. Do you know how I know? Because he can't tell that you're here right now. He hasn't sensed you around since you started coming."

"I feel sorry for you, Uchiha. Because what you're chasing right now, it's all just a dream. And I pity you because it's all your fault."

He suddenly felt the air behind him shift, and before he could move, found himself pinned to the wall by Sasuke.

He looked into swirling blood red eyes that reflected all the fury that their owner was feeling at the moment, as Sasuke's iron grip tightened around his throat.

"Don't assume things you have no idea about, Inuzuka. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to let Naruto sense my chakra anywhere near him? If he knew I was nearby, he'd be out for my blood. And I want him willing when I come to get him. You're right, Inuzuka. It has been a while, since I've done all those things you mentioned before. But weren't you listening before? I'm in his blood. I'm a part of him. I don't need to do all those things to be near him, because I _am_ him. And that comforts me, Inuzuka, because you will never have that."

The grip was suddenly loosened and Kiba collapsed to the floor. He coughed, trying to get his breath back, and immediately got up, looking for Sasuke.

As he got to his feet, he looked towards the bed, to check for Naruto and saw Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed, looking down at Naruto.

Kiba wasn't worried about Naruto's safety. As much as he hated Sasuke, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't hurt Naruto. It was the look on Sasuke's face that broke his heart, however.

Sasuke's Sharingan was still activated. His swirling red eyes looked down at Naruto with such longing that Kiba was rooted to the spot. Sasuke stared down at that beautiful face with such concentration, as if he were memorising every inch. He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Naruto. Kiba couldn't move. He tried to call out, to distract the Uchiha, but he couldn't. All he could do was watch.

Sasuke leaned down until he was close enough to feel Naruto's warm breath on his lips. Then he turned his head and took a deep breath. Kiba knew what Sasuke could smell, a new vanilla shampoo that Sakura had gifted Naruto. Kiba didn't like it much, but Naruto insisted on using it, Kiba had supposed, to make Sakura happy.

It was only as he watched the youngest Uchiha smile softly that he realised how wrong he was.

His heart protested, though. Naruto loved _him_, it argued, and Kiba concentrated his entire being on believing in that one thought.

Sasuke lifted his head and gazed down at Naruto again, his eyes back to their usual black. They held a look of devotion so intense that Kiba had to force himself not to turn away.

This is wrong, he kept telling himself. Sasuke had broken Naruto. Sasuke had abandoned him, hadn't even turned to look back. Sasuke didn't deserve him.

Sasuke ran a long, elegant finger down the side of Naruto's face, and Naruto shifted. Instantly Sasuke was on his guard, but Naruto merely turned over. Sasuke seemed to have realised where he was. He turned and saw Kiba on his feet.

Kiba saw something shift in his eyes and again found himself pinned against the wall, only this time, Sasuke was holding both his hands prisoner above his head.

"You were right about one other thing, Inuzuka. It _has_ been a long time since I've…_tasted _Naruto. I would take care of that right now, but I can't have him waking up. I guess, I will have to take care of it some other way, don't you think so?"

Kiba had only just realised that what he had seen in Sasuke's eyes, was rage. Pure, unadulterated rage.

He had no time to think about that discovery, before Sasuke caught his lips in a deep kiss.

It wasn't tender, or even pleasant. It was harsh, bruising, meant to cause him pain. Sasuke forced his tongue past Kiba's resisting lips and dived into his mouth, gliding over every inch. The kiss was fierce, and as brutal as it was, Sasuke still let a little of his emotions leak through. Kiba could practically taste all the rage, despair and longing that Sasuke was feeling at that moment. It broke his heart all over again.

Sasuke finally let go of him, and Kiba pushed him off, glaring at him as wiped his mouth, trying to get his breath back a second time. He felt something wet on his hand and looked down. He cursed. The bastard had drawn blood.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was gently touching his lips, a small smile on his face. Again, Kiba had to stop himself from looking away. Before he could say anything however, Sasuke looked at him and said simply, "You taste like him."

Kiba's eyes widened in shock as he tried to frantically deny what those words meant.

They couldn't be true. They couldn't. If they were…

He felt intense anger coursing through him all of a sudden, and he reached for a kunai.

Before he could so much as move his hand, though, there was a sudden gust of wind, and when he looked up, Sasuke was gone.

Kiba fell to his knees, suddenly drained. He wished he was dreaming. But that kiss..it was no dream. It was all true then. And what he had seen on Sasuke's face as he looked at Naruto, what he said, the rage that he had seen in Sasuke's eyes, that Kiba instinctively knew was directed at him…that was true as well.

Kiba put his hand over his eyes, suddenly bone-tired, and wondered when exactly he had lost Naruto to Sasuke…or whether, indeed, he had ever had him in the first place.


End file.
